


Tangent

by sarahborg66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mathematics, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahborg66/pseuds/sarahborg66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Cas are doing math homework, but Cas has to find a slightly unconventional way to help Dean remember trigonometric fractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangent

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully cute, I thought it was when I was doing homework since we're going over stuff like this with the chapters we're on in math right now with trigonometric stuff.

"I'm telling you Cas, it makes no sense." Dean says huffing at his book, followed by leaning on his boyfriend that is casually ignoring him. "I'm gonna be an engineer, I have to understand this stuff but I don't."

The two have been working on their pre-calculus homework for nearly fifteen minutes. It was apparent that the summer easily caused Dean to forget some of the basics from his previous math courses. He would claim that he was just too busy with how him and Cas had finally gotten together after confessing their feelings thanks to Sam and Gabe. Cas had already taken pre-calc back in high school, but went ahead and took it with Dean anyways since his major both didn’t require nearly as strenuous levels of math and to also have a class with him.

"You'll get it, babe, don't worry." Cas mumbled, clearly not paying attention as he was near the last problem of their assigned homework. Dean groaned, setting his books down on the coffee table in front of the couch they were laying on before wrapping his arms around Cas'. Cas finished the last problem and set his books next to Dean's, turning as best he could to face him.

An idea popped into his head, and it required sticky notes. So he pried Dean off his arm before heading to the kitchen. When he returned with a green pack of post-its and a Sharpie, Dean looked at him curiously. "What're you doin' with those Cas?"

"You'll see," Cas said as he scribbled a few letters on the top note of the stack, peeling it off, and sticking it to Dean's chest before doing the same thing again to three more sticky notes.

"'Cosine'?" Dean asked, looking down at what had been stuck to his chest. Cas nodded, sticking one that said 'Sine' to his own chest and sat down in Dean's lap sideways. Immediately as Cas sat down Dean's arms wrapped around his waist while the wary expression stayed on his face.

"Hopefully this helps you remember basic fractions of sine, cosine, and tangent, Dean." Cas said, pecking a quick kiss to the other's cheek.

"I don't know what you're getting at but okay," Dean looked around to make sure that Sam wasn't around just in case. It was his own apartment that Sam stayed in with the two of them, but you never know. "Why are we trigonometric functions then?"

Cas laughed a little, giving him another peck to his cheek. “I am sine, the numerator. You are cosine the denominator.”

Dean laughed lightly, tightening his grasp around his waist. “You are such a nerd.” He muttered, nuzzling his head into Cas’ neck. “Yeah, we are. And what about it?”

“What does that make us?” Cas asked, staying mostly still.

“Hopefully boyfriends,” Dean joked, which earned him a slight hit to his chest.

“You’re not wrong, but you know what I mean, Dean.” Cas sighed. “In terms of trigonometry, what is sine the numerator over cosine the denominator?”

Dean sat there, thinking about it for a slightly prolonged amount of time. “Are we...tan...gent…?” He answered cautiously. To his relief this earned him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Cas hummed, taking the sticky note from his own chest off and replacing it with one that just as a 1 on it. “What about now?”

Again, Dean had to think about it. Cas was scratching his scalp lightly with his fingers while patiently waiting, yet not waiting as long as he had to the last time. “Cosecant. Wait, no! Secant.”

“Perfect.” Cas smiled and gave him yet another peck to the lips. Dean smiled happily, finding more of an interest in this improvised teaching experience. Cas replaced the sticky note on Dean’s chest with the one he had on his own earlier. “And now?”

“Cosecant.” Dean said, pressing his lips into a kissy face, making Cas laugh. He of course got another kiss. Dean quickly grabbed tight of the one on top of him, rolling to where he was now over Cas, who was pinned down onto the back of the couch. “Sometimes I’m a bigger fan of secant, though.”

Cas laughed, his cheeks turning a noticeable shade of rosy pink. He grabbed both of the sticky notes from their shirts and set them aside for later. Dean looked down at him with a sweet smile. “Now what are we?”

“Boyfriends over infinity I’d hope.” Cas blushed, grinning ear to ear when Dean pressed his forehead down onto his own. He changed his position over him slightly to give him an endearing kiss.

“I like the sound of that, but I don’t know how mathematically sound it is, Cas.” Dean chuckled, earning one from Cas as well.

“You’re insatiable.” He groaned, only wrapping his arms around the other’s neck above him.

“More like intangible.” Dean gave a dopey grin, laughing as Cas realized what he had said.

“Not like that makes any more sense,” Cas offered, only to be stopped by the press of lips against his own, math homework long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think at robots-and-exorcisms.tumblr.com!


End file.
